


Thought for food / food for thought

by Gilli_ann



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Ennis' inner monologue while getting provisions for a fishing trip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They do not belong to me, but to Annie Proulx and Focus Features.

"Ok, got the whiskey, beer, steaks, provisions....

Only thing left is get some lil’ surprise to take along. Jack fuckin’ Twist always so particular about food, gotta bring him something special. I'll stuff that fine hungry mouth real good. Uh-hmmmm - with food, del Mar! Food! Goddamnit. 

Blueberry jam could come in handy, in a coupla situations. That man’s sure got a sweet tooth, so..... Well, a course - glazed donuts! What I need. Can just picture him and that tongue a his doin’ - things – wild donut things – laughin’, makin’ me watch… oh, fuck! 

Beans….? Nope, joke’s gettin’ too old. 

But some kinda fish, maybe. Canned trout, now there’s a thought. Finally have us some actual fish on a fishin’ trip. Jack never quit braggin’ he’s good with that can opener, so better give him a shot at maybe messin' it up again. 

Soup? He likes soup. Christ, that brings back memories….. 

But what’s this? Huh… Black Bean Soup? Heheh. Perfect! He’ll wanna kick my butt for sure when he sees it! Cain’t wait, can hear him bitchin’ and moanin’ and gettin’ riled up and then I’ll… we’ll… goddamn, yes.... 

Well, I’m done. 

Bean soup does it for the both a us."


End file.
